Stalagmite Cave
Stalagmite Cave '''is the 6th course in Super Mario 74. The level entrance is in the first overworld behind the star door that does not that leads to Bowser 1. To get to the door, run past the first star door towards the outer wall. In this door you will not only find this level, but also find the Pink Bob-Omb Buddy, which will open the cannon, as well as another course, Icecrystal-Tower. Mario must jump into the middle of the black pit to enter this level. The level entrance is very buggy, so you may need to move towards the center before you enter the level. If you go through the level event, you will be swimming in the hole instead. The level itself is an expansive cave system which acts as a lava level of the game, along with Molten Treasure Chest. The underground cave is full of rocks and lava. This course is quite large, but straight forward. There is a main path that leads from the main, bottom floor, to the top level with various side paths which lead to stars. That being said, there are three main levels. The first is the main room Mario starts in, which leads to another small room with a couple of options to take. From here Mario can enter the hole that leads downwards, to a small water section or do wall kicks to reach a higher, more platforming section of the cave. It is also worth noting that this level has a huge enemy variety in it, including Fly Guys, Mr.Is, Thwomps and much more. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level is replaced with Infernopit Cave. Compared to other levels in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level hasn't been changed all that much, but has a huge jump in difficulty at the same time. In particular, the underwater section has been replaced by a lava section containing a very challenging star. Levels '''Star 1: Downwards Mario starts the level on a small platform in the middle of the main room on the bottom floor, surrounded by enemies. Run straight past the Goombas and the Blue Coin Switch, '''and into the next room. Then head right towards the pit with the sign in front of it (which states that there is NO RETURN once you go down and there are NO coins in it). Jumping down it will lead him to a submerged area of the cavern. The star is in a small crevice in the wall directly beneath the bottom of the slide. '''Star 2: Sweating Tunnel Mario must head to the top level of the cavern and jump across a series of raised platforms. Head into the next room from the start again, but instead of jumping into the pit, locate the wall kicking wall with the up arrow which leads to next room. Once above, head left passing a Scuttle Bug and more lava, and keep following this path until you reach a fork on the very top. Locate the path to the right with the many platforms high above a lava flooded path. There are various plaforms on the side of the wall which Mario must scale using long jumps which slowly decline in height. This means that if you fail a jump towards the end, there is a chance you can still land on some of the lower platforms. Since this portion of the level is located high above the start, if Mario does fall during the first couple of platforms, he can land where he entered the level. At the end of the path, there is a small section slightly to the left, which houses the star. Star 3: Red Coins in the Cavern Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the cavern. Remember that none of the coins are in the underwater section. The red coin locations are as follows: # Over a small pool of lava next to where Mario starts # On top of a Stalagmite near where coin 1 is # Near anoter pool of lava in the starting room # Over the hole that leads to star 1 # Behind a stalagmite in a corner in the room with the pit # In the room with the pit, jump up to a hidden path with many Snufits on them. # On wall with the arrow that leads to the higher level # On the first platform leading into the Sweating Cavern (Star 2) When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on a ledge in the room with the Hole in it Star 4: Hot Obstacle Course Obstacle Course is quite misleading in the title. The star in question is across the path of Thwomps on the second level of the cave, which Mario has passed to get to Star 2 and a red coin. The star is as simple as it sounds, jump of the Thowmps to reach the star. If you fall or slip off, you can even land on one of them to save yourself. Also, since the path is so short, you can just skip the Twhomps altogether and just long jump and bounce of the lava to the platform. Star 5: Chuckya's Challenge Head to the very top of the cave, where the path forked (directly past the Thwomps). Instead of turning right to go towards the small platforms over lava, turn left to see a couple of columns with Chuckyas on them. Mario must long jump to each of them avoiding the Chuckyas. This can be done by waiting for them to move and jumping to the part where they are not. At the end there is a cave with two Mr. Is and a star at the end of it. Star 6: Cap-Combination ' Requires Wing and Metal Caps!' Mario must go back down the pit where Star One is located. There is a Purple "!" switch on the other side of the lake. When at the bottom of the slide, grab both the Metal and Wing Caps. It is recomended to grab the Metal Cap first, as this will make the timer for the caps longer as the Metal Cap's timer will be replaced by the Wing Cap's longer one. Use them to fly towards the Purple "!" switch to make a huge timed box path spawn. Mario must follow the path, which leads to another section of the stage with the star. Beware, towards the end there is a steep slope of blocks with a inconvenient camera switch which will make Mario fall off the blocks into the water bellow. The slope can be walked up on, but some jumping helps as well. For the camera problem walk slowly near where the water ends, as that is when the camera usually switches. Also remember that if you hold the jump button with the Wing Cap, you can control where you fall very accurate. Enemies * Snufit * Thwomp * Scuttlebug * Goomba * Fly Guy * Mr. I * Swooper * Chuckya Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location